True Love
by cartoonromancer
Summary: ALLRIGHT PEOPLE! TOUJI AND MOMO FANFIC!Don't worry, Okayasu is still in here and its not DRASTIC! Just be happy! Short sweet, R & R dedicated to a few friends and all Touji/Momo friends.


**A/N: I was reluctant to get this out of my Sticky Notes, because it always looks so good and then BAM- looks so much shorter, but yes, it's short. I watched Peach Girl right before Lent (I gave up manga and anime, so I tried to cram it all). This is done with the knowledge of up to episode 23, because there really was no point in a non Kairi/Momo fan to watch the rest. I'm a Touji/ Momo fan...if you can't read from the fanfic. This is dedicated to YesNoMaybeIdk, who told me about it, and to Saulia...who watched it alongside me and offered annoying Kairi/Momo commentary...now this A/N is probably longer than my story XD LOL. I'll get on with it now! ENJOY THE TRUE LOVE!: **

Touji sat on the warm, scratchy towel. The beach was filled with everything an attractive teenage guy could want- a nice breeze scented with the ocean, ice cream that melted on your hot fingers, and cute girls in bathing suits playing in the cold water. But Touji's world was dry and arid, and he lived in a place where neither chocolate ice cream or shapely girls could begin to penetrate him.

He stretched out on his wide back and felt his eyelids grow heavy in the heat and feirceness of the sun. He stayed like that for a while, until he knew he would fall asleep if he kept his brown eyes hidden a moment longer.

When he fluttered them open, he saw a spot of orange from the corner of his eye. He turned to see a girl with ridiculously beautiful tan skin and split orange hair smiling broadly in the face of the sun. He cursed himself-he always saw her everywhere he went. It was summer vacation, and of course, this couldn't be his Momo. It NEVER was, no matter how hard he tried. She had just...disappeared from his life completely after graduation.

As she got closer though, he realized that it was indeed his Momo-her lashes were long, her broad shoulders revealed, and her distinct way of walking. Her hair was wrapped around her shoulders and she wore a frilly white bikini, revealing her long legs and arms. His heartbeat began to accelerate as he saw her tanned body and her smiling eyes. Not only because of her beauty, but because he knew that she would see him, and maybe...run away from him. They had not parted on the most beautiful of terms.

Indeed, as predicted, she turned and caught a glimpse of her grey-haired ex-boyfriend, ex-soul mate, and her eternal guardian angel sitting on a bright orange beach towel with a small umbrella keeping him partly in the shade. Her mind grew a bit uneasy but the urge to see him again welled in her heart. She rarely saw any one from her old school before, especially not Touji. She hated to admit it to herself sometimes, but she really did miss him.

She began a quick trot to him, her feet kicking up clouds of sand, and her sandals filling themselves with burning hot rocks. Touji blushed as she stood over him eagerly.

"Touji! I haven't seen you in such a long while!" she smiled at him as if they were still close friends, making his heart calm itself a bit. She knelt to the ground beside his blanket, her chest heaving up and down.

"How've you been?" she asked, suddenly shy.

"Oi! Momo-chan! Care to help!" a brazen voice called out, the owner hidden behind blankets, towels, a large umbrella, and a heavy cooler.

"Not really!" she giggled. She turned her attention back to Touji, who had caught sight of the poor, burdened soul, and felt feelings of betrayal stirring back in him.

"I'm fine...how about you?" he couldn't think of anything else to say. Neither was going to talk about the choice Momo made, and Momo sure didn't look like she was going to change her mind. He saw the deliriously happy look in Momo's eyes, and knew he couldn't compete anymore with the one who caused her to smile that way.

"Everything is perfect." she said contentedly.

"Oh..." Well of course, with a perfect guy like Kairi...what did you have to worry about?

"Are you here with anyone?" Momo, who had gone to releive Kairi of his packs, called back to him.

"Ummm...yeah." he was going to continue, but his date was coming back from the restroom, nearly half a mile away from where they had stationed themselves. A beautiful girl with straight black hair that pooled down her back, and a pink bikini that looked just like Momo's, pranced to Touji. She ruffled Touji's short hair affectionately before looking up at the two new spectators.

"You got a girlfriend?" Momo asked in disbelief, and if Touji didn't know better about her and Okayasu, he would have seen it is as jealously.

"Oh...no, no." he said hurriedly, blushing.

"I'm his cousin." the girl introduced herself loudly bowing slightly. Kairi smiled widely and elbowed Momo in the ribs. His brown hair meshed against hers as he whispered loudly to her-

"Can I play with her?" he teased.

"After lunch, Bakayasu, and don't scare her!" she warned affectionately.

Touji was confused. The mood between the two had changed. It was no longer filled with passion; it was more...comfortable, and intricate.

"I had to get him out of the house; he just kept moping about a REALLY old girlfriend of his. I mean, she was almost pretty from what i can tell from the pictures he has of her, ALL OVER THE WALLS" she said loudly, "but I don't see why he just kept...AGH! He was just annoying. He needed to live a little." His cousin, unaware, of who she was speaking this to, raised her hand to the sun and felt the cool breeze play between her fingers. The breeze tousled Touji's hair and time seemed to stop for Momo as he looked away from her coolly, though she could see a slight blush painting his cheeks. The two parties then conversed lightly, catching up on what had happened since the last time the trio had seen each other, almost two years ago.

Touji was attending a nearby college, Momo and Kairi were attending a college not that far from Touji's. They talked about what they wanted to be, where they had gone for vacation, and old schoolmates they had seen. The last time they had seen each other felt like a million years ago, and they certainly treated the subject as if it had indeed, taken place years before they were born, in another life.

Touji and his cousin took out watermelon slices from their small cooler and offered to share them with their energetic companions. Momo took out sandwiches that Kairi had put together and with that, they had a little picnic. After a good deal of time spent lolling in the hot sand, Kairi grabbed Touij's loud cousin and pulled her onto the path to get to the cleansing ocean water.

"OKAYASU! I SWEAR IF YOU DROWN AGAIN I'LL LEAVE YOU IN THE WATER!" Momo threatened Kairi as he clung to the girl in knee-deep water.

"I taught him how to swim last year. He should be fine" she explained to Touji's look. Though Okayasu not being afraid of water anymore was not the reason he was confused.

"He's flirting with her. Why are you letting him do that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" her eyes seemed to glass up for a second.

"Because you're...together." The word pained him deeply.

"Oh, right. Well..." Momo slid closer to Touji so he could hear her over the noise of the rushing waves and staticy radios.

"We're together in the sense that we both love each other completely. I doubt that will ever change..." Touji's eyes saddened, as he understood she would never be his,

"But, things changed. After a year, we both knew it wasn't romance anymore. It was the fact that we knew we would be together forever, a person to have your back, to support you, to love you...but, not like the way it started out." Touji's eyes widened. Kairi and Momo...weren't together anymore? _Hold on a minute..._

"It was mutual, thank God, but...we were still so young, even just two or three years ago. I expected it to last forever." Momo's happy disposition sagged slightly, and Touji felt himself reach out to hold her. He knew he had to tell her.

"I'm sorry. I honestly thought you two...would last...that you would be happy." That was all he wanted to tell her, to comfort her in any way he could, even though he couldn't expect her to turn back to him.

"We are happy!" Momo protested. Touji just held her slightly tighter.

Okayasu and Momo were so happy together, and they had been so in love, he had been willing to give up his happiness. He knew he still loved Momo the way he used to. He thought about her often, he replayed each of their kisses, he remembered her funny pouts and smiles, and the way she stood up for him and waited for him, although he was unworthy of her. He remembered the sour kisses Sae had forced him to give her.

Sae...he thought about her a lot too. She went to his college, and even when she tried to talk to him, he ignored her. She had a new boyfriend, who seemed fairly decent. In the end, everything had been allright for her. But why did this have to happen to him? He had endured all the pain that Sae caused him, the tears he had lost, the love of his life that forgot him...all for Momo's sake, and he had practically become a walking member of the dead.

He knew he had lost the point of his life, for good, he had thought, but now...now there was some hope...She was holding him gently.

He watched Okayasu laughing in the waves, waving frantically at Momo, blowing her kisses. Momo giggled against Touji and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Touji, for still caring..."

"I'll always be there when you need me." Momo looked up at him surprised.

Touji unwrapped her quickly and stood up awkwardly.

"I'll...I'll go get some ice-cream!" he declared loudly to no one in particular, and jogged away from the camp to the small ice cream stand. Momo's large brown eyes filled with the familiar look of a girl falling in love all over again, with her one true love.


End file.
